the_covishfandomcom-20200216-history
Ethiopia
Ethiopia is a country located between the Horn of Africa and the areas of the Nile. It's official language is Ethiopian and it's capital is Bahir Dar. History The Kingdom of Axum, the first home place of the Ethiopians, had been founded by King Constantine I of Axum in 91 BC. It adopted Christianism by the Byzantine and Roman peoples in 174, and the Orthodox Culture had been growing like fire. TBA Ethiopia has been the oldest surviving independent nation in the world, with it's independence being set in 1564, with the merger of three grandious kingdoms that were once vassals of the Ottoman Empire. Ethiopia's current phase has been founded in 1821, when first-class western styled schools were used to teach people from further lands, led by the King Awandros Mekhachela V when he came back to Ethiopia from it's trip to the United States. Since then, new politics had been strucking the country, and it had beginning a plan to expand to the further horn of Africa. It had been settled to it's maxinum extent in 1834, when the Ethiopians surrendered to the Egyptian people and gave all it's northern lands to Sudan in the Treaty of Madezhis. It had been transferred to a Republic in 1902, when a revolution had been strucking the country by the rebels Erkaru Bawassela, Mudro Mathias and Buregel Karchambila, along with the politician Bhirwudia Akeles, which had been planning to turn Ethiopia into a democracy. Communism has been adopted as it's official status as a republic in 1923, during the Soviet wars. Since then, many houses, schools, hospitals and agricultural fields had been changing the lifetime of the Ethiopians in a good way. The independist groups had been founded in the city of Tshawil, on 1935. They had a victorious revolution against the Ethiopians. The Derg Awkeza had surrendered to the Fasil Maraka in 1987, thus ending the communist years of Ethiopia, and a multi-party system had been made shortly after. Since then, independist groups have been emerging from the cities of Bahir Dar, Addis Ababa, Axum, Awargil, Jimhil and Khabentra, and thus starting the Ethiopian Massacre, which killed over 2 million people. As a result of that, a new system had been made by the Ethiopian government itself, on 1996. The millionaire Engat Karubash Ladrayir had been exploiting the economy of the country in a pacifist way, along with 20 attorneys, so they had labeled as an Ethiopian hero. The current constitution had been made in 2005. Culture TBA Ethiopia has a large history of cuisine. The Manchela is the most freshest of all foods belonging from that country. Ethiopia's most popular sport is Basketball, and it is home to the largest players of basketball in the world. Some of them had been joining famous NBA groups, although 65% of them had stayed in Ethiopia. Ethiopia's official religion is Amharic Orthodox Catholic. Economy Ethiopia has a GDP per capita of 11,374,275. It's main resources are plastic and bathroom appliances, traditional instruments, fruits, vegetables, sand and zinc. Ethiopia is the country on which most children are adopted to Mexico, specifically, on Reynosa. Ethiopia's official currency is the Hayi. Subdivisions Ethiopia is divided into 16 provinces, 7 republics and 3 federal city territories. Provinces * TBA Republics * Axum * Hararghe * Ketafela * Ogadenia * Turkana * Warum Ogtel * Wello Territories * Bahir Dar * Bale * Maranja Symbols Ethiopia's flag has been adopted in the current constitution. It has the usual Ethiopian flag, which is a tricolored bend of red, yellow and green, along with one black rectangle which contains a cross, a t'erizi, a soil and a terara. Ethiopia's anthem is Be’āk’irabīyawi Balewi Mešewīya Wisit’i Teshagere. Telecommunications Ethiopia's main television service is JTT, which has been founded in 1939 as an news channel. Since 1945 it has been transmitting general content. Other channels are ETV, EBK, EGC, MMT and Jiga Wayi. Ethiopia's main radios are Yemidiritu Dimits and Simunyi, along with Wetanet Ergal. Other radio stations are operated by conglomerates such as Kedusa, and there exist 280 of them.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project